1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to container support structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved container transport assembly wherein the same is arranged for the ease of transport and securement of a container within the organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Container transport structure to secure a container is set forth in the prior art indicated by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,572 having a cylindrical housing with an end cap removable therefrom to receive a fluid therewithin.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a flexible aligned plurality of cylindrical housing structures arranged for ease of accommodation of a container and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.